


Worth the Trouble

by theluckydebonair



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Discipline, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Season/Series 01, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theluckydebonair/pseuds/theluckydebonair
Summary: When Barry goes against his captain's orders and puts himself in danger, David has to punish him.





	Worth the Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for non-sexual spanking. Takes place before the show. I don't own any of the characters from The Flash. Hope you enjoy!

David Singh was not having a good day.  He was up to his eyeballs in paperwork; Joe was in the hospital; and the Mardon brothers, who’d put him there, were no closer to being caught.  So when he heard Fred Chyre’s distinctive thump-THUMP knock at his door, he knew not to expect anything pleasant.

“Come in, Chyre,” he called, not looking up from his paperwork.  “What've you got for me?”

“The tip we got was right.  There were explosives all over the Mardon farm.  Bomb squad’s there now,” Chyre answered.

“Any sign of either brother?”

“No, but I did find somebody else I think you’ll be pretty interested in.”

David finally raised his eyes at that, and then raised them higher to seek help from the heavens when he saw who was in the other man's grasp: Barry Allen, blushing redder than his sweater with guilt.  He got up from his desk and propped himself up against the other side of it, fixing the 22-year-old with a stern glower.

“I gave you an order, Allen.”

“Captain Singh, I can explain,” the kid squeaked.  Chyre released him and patted his shoulder, leaving him alone to face David’s considerable wrath. 

“There’s nothing to explain.  I ordered you not to set foot on that farm.  Not only did you disobey me, you put yourself in a lot of danger by doing so.”

“But Joe – ”

“Joe would not want you to get blown up working this case!”

Barry gave his shoes a forlorn look.  “I just wanted to help find them.  The bombs could’ve had a clue about where they’re hiding out now.”

David frowned.  “I know you’re worried about Joe.  I am, too.  And I know your heart was in the right place.  But going to that farm was unacceptable behavior.”

“I’m really sorry,” Barry mumbled.  He always took it to heart when David reprimanded him.

“Not as sorry as you’re about to be, I’m afraid,” David said, removing his tie and jacket.  He walked over to shut the blinds.  They wouldn’t block out the sound, but he doubted anyone in the precinct wouldn’t be able to guess at what was about to transpire regardless.

Barry’s eyes were unsurprised yet pleading.  “Captain, please, I won’t do it again!”

“I’ve heard that from you before.” David took a seat on the couch and crooked a finger.  “Come here, Mr. Allen.”

Knowing better than to stall, Barry slowly walked to stand beside him and allowed himself to be tugged over David’s lap, his upper body supported by the sofa and legs falling to the ground.

“Why are you being punished, Barry?” he prompted. 

“Because I disobeyed your orders and went to the Mardons' farm,” came the unhappy reply.

David cracked his hand down in a hearty slap, and Barry let out a quickly stifled yip.  “And why was that wrong?” he demanded with a second hard smack.

“Ow!  It was dangerous,” Barry yelped. 

David focused on spanking every inch of the thin khakis covering Barry’s backside.  He set a steady rhythm, starting from the top and working his way down before starting all over again.

“That’s right, it was dangerous,” he scolded, steeling himself to ignore Barry’s pained cries.  “We had barely any information on where the bombs were located in the farm.  You’re not an explosives expert.  If Detective Chyre hadn’t dragged you back here you could be sharing a hospital room with Joe right now, or worse.”  He let his palm punctuate his lecture thoroughly, putting even more strength behind each smack.        

Barry, who’d never had much of a tolerance to pain, was sniffling before long.  When David laid down a series of heavy swats to the tops of his thighs, his wayward CSI broke down and started crying in earnest. 

“Please stop,” he begged, reaching a lanky arm behind him to protect himself.  David easily pinned his hand to his back and continued spanking.

“Your job is in your lab.  Or at a crime scene I’ve cleared you for.  And you do not go against what I tell you to do, even if you disagree with me, is that clear?”

“Ahh!  Yes, sir,” Barry sobbed.   

David looked down at the miserable kid and sighed.  Barry wasn’t the only person he used such unorthodox disciplinary tactics on, but his other young officers went over his desk for a sound strapping instead. 

He’d always considered that to be too harsh for Barry. Sweet, sensitive Barry who at 14 had knitted David a matching scarf and hat for his birthday that he still wore on cold days. Who’d come into the precinct after school one day when Joe was on a case and cried his heart out into David's chest because he'd fought with Iris.  Who looked up to his captain and couldn’t bear his disapproval. 

And yet, this was far from the first time he’d had to punish Barry for disregarding his orders and running headlong into danger.  He wanted it to be the last.

“We’re not finished yet, Mr. Allen.  This isn’t the first conversation we’ve had about your tendency to disobey me and put yourself in harm’s way.  I won’t see it turn into a habit.”

“It won’t, Captain, I promise,” Barry said tearfully. 

“I intend to make sure of that, young man.” David stopped spanking long enough to reach around Barry and unfasten his belt, pulling it off and doubling it in his hand. 

Barry twisted around to see what he was doing.  “You’re going to use your belt?” he asked, voice cracking shrilly.      

“Given how often I’ve punished you for this same infraction, it’s high time I tried something new,” David replied grimly.  “You will learn to respect my orders and _think_ before you act!”  He snapped the belt down against Barry’s already sore bottom, causing him to nearly levitate off the couch and emit a loud and high-pitched shriek.

Caught off guard at the vigorous reaction, David realized he’d need to hold him down more securely.  He wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist and pulled him in until the boy was snug against his stomach.  Then, shifting him so that his hips rested on only one of David’s knees, he used his other leg to restrain both of Barry’s. 

Barry whimpered at this new position and tried to wriggle out of David’s firm grip.  Tightening his hold, he raised the belt and brought it down twice more, each below the last. 

The ensuing howls were undoubtedly heard down in the holding cells.  Barry was full-on bawling, chest hitching against the couch with the force of his sobs. 

“Easy, Barry,” David murmured.  “Two more.  You’re doing well.”  The encouragement seemed a little childish, but he didn’t suppose Barry was feeling particularly grown-up at that point, squirming over his captain’s knee.

“C-c-captain, please!” Barry stuttered out through his tears.  “I can’t take any more!”

David gave him the last two strokes as quickly as possible.  “We’re all done,” he soothed, setting down his belt and releasing Barry.  He rubbed his back and waited for the frantic crying to quiet.  “There now, you’re okay.”

Eventually Barry’s cries lessened.  David helped him stand up.  Most of his officers at that point would accept at most a pat on the shoulder before leaving as soon as possible to lick their wounds in private.  Not Barry, who always needed forgiveness and reassurance and a big hug, none of which David ever begrudged him.

Barry looked at him through red, teary eyes.  “I really am very sorry, Captain,” he sniffled.

“I know, Barry.  I forgive you,” David said, allowing Barry to duck into his warm embrace and burrow his wet face against David’s shoulder.  “You’re a good man, and you always learn from your mistakes.  I know you’re never going to do anything like this again.”    

“I won’t,” he promised, words muffled by David’s shirt.  “Are you going to tell Joe?”

“We don’t keep secrets from Joe,” David reminded him.

“But he’ll be angry,” Barry protested.

“He’ll be worried,” David corrected, then relented a bit.  “We can wait until he’s out of the hospital, and I’ll tell him I already dealt with you.”  He gave the bundle in his arms a final squeeze.  “Why don’t you take the rest of the day off?  Go home and get some rest?” he offered gently.

Barry stepped back and shook his head as David knew he would.  “I should get back to the lab.”

“Go get something to eat first.  I’ll come check on you in a little while, okay?” David walked Barry to the door and sent him off into the waiting arms of his very concerned colleagues.  He watched as Central City’s finest fussed over the kid they’d all come to look at as their youngest brother, scolding him and petting his hair.

David settled back into his chair and looked out the window.  He was proud of everyone in his precinct, even his most troublesome CSI.  Barry brought a whirlwind of chaos with him wherever he went, but his big heart made all the trouble worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
